Talk:Alduin (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Name meaning Does anyone know from which language the name Alduin comes? The trivia/etymology section says the name mean "Destroyer Devour Master", but the language is missing. A source might help solidify this claim also. --— Radical D (bother \ 07:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I believe it is the Dragon Language. --The Milkman (talk) 22:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Inspiration for Alduin (Trivia section) This is the second time I've had to correct the trivia concerning what beast from nordic mythology Alduin might be derived from. I would hope that whoever writes these in the firstplace would take some time to actually read up on the facts. What is written about them on Wikipedia is for the most part correct so that would be a good place to start, instead of writing from memory alone. As a side-note, the number of beasts from various mythologies around the world that alduin could be derived from is immense, considering that most of these feature some kind of deity or beast meant to bring about doomsday. For this reason it might be more worthwhile to create an entirely new page regarding the possible origins of Alduin's character. -- Given that alot of Skyrim is taken off Norse mythologies, in fact the whole game seems to be Viking wonderland, focusing on their myths makes more sense than others. To the above: There is very little in Skyrim that bears any specific resemblance to Nordic Mythology. The only thing that would entice one to think it particularly "Nordic" is the setting, ie. snowy mountains and tundra, as well sa the heavy emphasis on honor and glory in combat. All the mythology in the game could just as easily have come from other parts of the world. Also, I know this is hard to comprehend, but it is Nordic Mythology. Norse mythology refers specifically to Norway. What we are discussing here is Scandinavian Myths, as in Nordic Myths, encompassing all of Denmark, Sweden and Norway's ancient lore. -- To the above: I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. Norse has nothing to do with Norway specifically and everything to do with Nordic in general. Norse Mythology refers to the entire nordic mythology, Norse being the language family that all Nordic languages hail from, also known as North Germanic. There was East Norse and West Norse, and the current languages that are the most similar to ancient Norse are Icelandic and Faroese. Aside from Finland (Finnish is NOT a Nordic language), all the Nordic countries have this mythology in common, and while some of the hero sagas vary in tradition, they believed in the same gods. 05:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) --- While it is true what you say about Norse as referring to ancient languages, Nordic is still the proper (or should be the proper) war of referring to the mythology. Norse means, apart from ancient languages, "of Norway". Nordic means "of Scandinavian", in this question at least. You are welcome to elaborate on what "nordic" means, if "norse" is what you believe it to be. It should also be added that the current danish, norwegian and swedish languages, while still being related to icelandic and faroese, have much more in common with english and german than the ancient norse tongue. As a side-note the proper name for, what is mistakenly called the "Fenrir"-wolf, is in fact "Fenris". The R is a wrong translation, albeit a widespread one. - I just wanted to add as a side note that alduin can be encountered in the winter wild before retreiving the elder scrolls even.... when I came across him he was with another dragon who i presumed he had just brang back to life....and i pretty much said vominose fearing if i had attemted to kill him the game would later glitch when i fought him , although , attempting to harm him via arrows was successful.... I was lvl 27 and I had beaten the thieves guild and was running the imperial legion quests! (ps3) 10:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC)ghosthungry Personally I think it's likely that Alduin didn't come from any mythology at all. Alduin is mentioned in a Morrowind book as the Nord's version of Akatosh, albeit a more fearsome version and is named as the World-Eater who will destroy the world (Varieties of Faith in the Empire). There is also a book in Morrowind and Oblivion, and can be found in Skyrim as well (Five Songs of King Wulfharth) that states quite explicitly that Alduin is capable of causing Dragon Breaks, underlining his connection to Akatosh. Thus Alduin's story was created long before Skyrim was even dreamt of, which means he was probably pulled out of thin air as the Nordic Akatosh. He probably came from the same place as the Khajiit's Alkosh and the Altmer's Auri-Ei--that is, some designer's imagination. Alduin's Remains Can you search Alduin after you kill him? I've seen the search option of several playthroughs of Dragonslayer. Dragonzzilla (talk) 07:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::His body disappears and isn't lootable, but before it disappeared I was able to get Dragon Heart Scales by searching it with Kahvozein's Fang (equipped in my right hand). TodKarlson (talk) 04:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) All this History and behind the scenes info on Alduin is fascinating, but perhaps something practical should be said on this page as well? like his stats for the final battle, level, hp, shouts he can do, whatever. -- You are welcome too put up whatever information you think is neccessary. I have trouble comprehending that you seem to know how to edit a Wiki, yet use that knowledge to request information, instead of putting it in yourself. Your arrogance is quite fascinating. Do you think I would visit a Wiki site if the information I'm looking for is already known to me? I think you should look up the meaning of the word arrogant. Both of you chill. Also, sign your posts. This is your last warning. 03:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Alduin Lives?! I don't know if this has happened to anyone else, but I have completed the main storyline, and every now and then while I am exploring or I fast travel, there is a dragon flying around. This wouldn't be weird, except I am pretty sure that sometimes it is Alduin who is flying around, as I have encountered him in the wilderness before. He flys around and goes on what would be a strafing run, but doesn't breathe fire at me. Has this happened to anyone else? In my game Alduin is dead, but somehow he can fly around Skyrim when he wants... Edit: Just had this happen to me again, I fast traveled to the Throat of the World, and I heard a dragon flying around, I climbed up to the top and got a good look at this dragon (that wouldn't attack me) and I can say it was Alduin, unfortunately I am playing on Xbox and cannot get a screenshot (and don't own a camera/smartphone) If anyone has this happen to them, where alduin flys around after you've completed the main questline, please let me know! SirHerky15 (talk) 21:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) That is not Alduin, but it is Odahviing, the dragon you trap in Dragonsreach in the main questline. He comes whenever you use the call dragon shout, or sometimes randomly. -I got him still alive flying near the throat of the world, I can trigger a fight by throwing a fus ro dah shout at him but he is considered as an essential character so I can't kill him. (however it does a pretty epic dragon fight with Odahviing and Paarthurnaax at your side). It might be a consequence due to the use of a console command to solve an issue with the cinematic of the heroes who seal alduin away. Subjective content. Please refrain from the addition of subjective content; it lowers the tone of the article. Keep to facts and do not include personal experiences. For example there is no reason to think that he isn't the first born of a god. Being the oldest and strongest known immortal helps to suport his statement as do the attitudes of the other dragons. Protection This article has been protected due to a high level of vandalism and unwarranted content-removal. If you desired to edit this page, please leave a summary of your changes on this talk page and send a message to me, or another admin on our talkpages. Thank you. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 22:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Warning? Shouldn't this article have a spoiler warning as it appears to say quite a lot about, well, the end of the game? I was just browsing random articles, and was not quite aware of what I was about to read... It doesn't bother me that much, but it would have been more fun to find some of these things out along the way. 05:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Felldir the Old The link Felldir The Old doesn't work because it has to be Felldir the Old, can someone fix it it's annoying. language check I'm too lazy to register so i'll just leave it here: *"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" ― "I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!" *"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" ― "Arrogant mortals! Your pride will be humbled." *"Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan." ― "Those who (do) not bow will be devoured." *"Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar." ― "Dragonborn, your pride will be humbled." *"Zu'u unslaad, zu'u nis oblaan!" ― "I am immortal, I cannot die!" *"Zu'u lost kriaan hi ont, nu hin sille fen nahkip suleyki." — "I've killed you once, now your souls will feed my power." *"Di kiirre fen alok." ― "My children will arise." *"Kel drey ni viik." ― "The Elder Scroll did not defeat (me)." *"Zu'u lost daal." ― "I have returned." *"Fen du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" ― "(I) Will devour your souls in Sovngarde" *"Daar Lein los dii." ― "This World is mine" *"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." - "Sahloknir, kill the mortals." :Thank you. I've added this into the article. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 23:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) New Alduin Image The Curent image doesnt show his head being very dragonlike because it's looking directly in the player, i think we should put a new image, here are some: Ultimatex (talk) -EiER--Alduin-102.jpg Alduin in Sovngarde.jpg Requested edit In the footnotes section, Alduin is spelled incorrectly as "Aludin" ("I am '''Aludin'! First born of Akatosh!"). Could someone correct this? Amir 593 (talk) 18:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 01:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Can someone check this When fighting alduin on the Throat of the World with a mehrunes razor (and a couple other daedra artifacts) he says something along the lines off "you use the objects of my ancient foes, but not as well". Am I the only one to notice? Or did I miss something? Whoever wrote this - He is referring to the Dragonrend shout. LigthWolf (talk) 16:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I wore Ebony Armor when I fought Alduin, yet he still used his "even the daedra fear me" line, I assumed it was because I was wielding Volendrung, also, the instant kill power of Mehrune's Razor does not work on Alduin, even using the console to freeze him in place, and using to heal him, the effect cannot trigger. I imagine it also won't trigger during your battle on the Throat of the World. :--NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 00:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I never attacked Alduin while wearing any Daedric Artifacts, so he may say "Even the Daedra fear me!" but when he says something like "You may use the weapons of my ancient foes (the ancient Nord heroes, from the Elder Scroll, and allies in the final battle in Sovngarde), but not as well" it's because you use Dragonrend on him. LigthWolf (talk) 07:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) There should be a bugs section because at the start in helgen watchtower he just stares in and i cant get past him ' 19:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC)The Soul Sucker''' Timetravel really? cmon bethsada u had to pick timetravel It's called a "Dragon Break". And it has happened several times throughout the history of The Elder Scrolls.? Ikabite (talk) 17:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) M'aiq's assertion As the page is protected, I'm posting this here. In the "Footnotes" section, I think M'aiq's assertion that Alduin isn't Akatosh should be removed. M'aiq the Liar isn't a very reliable source, since he's infamous for being... well, a liar. Should this be removed from the article? Sgt. S.S. (talk) 20:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) he WAS an unreliable source. but bethesda changed that in skyrim and m'aiq only says what was not included in the final development or random facts and none of his lines really can be proven lies. A strategy section? I think that a strategy section for defeating and fighting alduin should be added. He IS the final boss of the game, so there should be a tips section on fighting him. One weapon I found very effective is windshear , as the stun ability will keep him from every attacking you. Locked so can't edit, mistake found In the history section it says: 'Together with Paarthanax and the their followers' Can someone who can edit remove the extra 'the'? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Dawnguard Alduin is immune to blood and night magic rendering vampire lord form nearly useless in the fight against him. Why is Alduin so Weak? I find it weird how Alduin is supposed to be this mighty dragon god and devourer of worlds, but he's kinda weak overall. He only has 100 more HP than Elder Dragons, meaning Ancient, Revered, and Legendary Dragons are all stronger than he is, even though all "lesser" dragons are supposed to be his subordinates. His final boss fight was pretty disappointing too, no special rewards except for the shout to summon an ancient hero, no real closure, and you barely get so much as a pat on the back from everyone else. GimmeStarfoxWii 01:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Someone should change the quote on Alduins page. That sentence was spoken by salokhnir. He is leveled in stats to whatever level the player is during each of the two fights, he is stronger then ancient over level 60, i assume stronger then revered by the time your lvl 80 Silverblade1 (talk) 03:18, July 16, 2012 (UTC) A small translation: On the page it says: "Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" ― "Fools! Treacherous ones! hinde all wither! I am your king". I cross-referenced 'Him hinde' with the Dragon language and I'm confident it says 'Your hopes', which makes sense if you put it in the whole sentence as "Your hopes all wither!" Thought it might be worth at least suggesting. GamerOfThrones (talk) 08:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Seems legit. I added the translation in. Any oppositions should be placed below. I doubt any will rise, but all the same. -- 09:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I found another small error in that section, I think. 'Daan' in "Zu'u hin daan!" should be 'Doom' not 'King', which would be 'Jun', just from what I can tell. GamerOfThrones (talk) 07:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) The Elderscrolls: Skyrim V official guide states that Alduin's stats differ for specific quests. In the quest "Alduin's Bane":' Level:' 20*, Health: 2471, Magicka: 50, Stamina: 114,' Attack': Bite, 75 Dmg In the quest "Dragonslayer": Level: 20*, Health: 2671, Magicka: 50, Stamina: 114, Attack: Bite, 75 Dmg In the quest "Dragonslayer": Level: 40*, Health: 2905, Magicka: 50, Stamina: 180, Attack: Bite, 75 Dmg In the quest "Dragonslayer": Level: 60*, Health: 3138, Magicka: 50, Stamina: 247, Attack: Bite, 75 Dmg KEY: * means that it levels with the player until it changes completely. All information on this page is from the Bethesda Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Official game guide. Tkoeck (talk) 01:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Killcam(s)? Is it at all possible to get any type of killcam on Alduin? I've finished the game multiple times, but on this playthrough I'm not even close to that point in the game. Anyone mind to check? If not possible, would someone please add a note on his page saying that he cannot be killed via killcam. Thank you. Stats Correction The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim V official guide states that Alduin's stats differ for specific quests. In the quest "Alduin's Bane":? Level:? 20*,? Health: 2471,? Magicka: 50,? Stamina: 114,? Attack: Bite, 75 Dmg In the quest? "Dragonslayer":? Level:? 20*,? Health:? 2671,? Magicka:? 50,? Stamina:? 114,? Attack: Bite, 75 Dmg In the quest? "Dragonslayer": Level: 40*,? Health: 2905,? Magicka:? 50,? Stamina:? 180,? Attack: Bite, 75 Dmg In the quest? "Dragonslayer":? Level:? 60*,? Health:? 3138,? Magicka:? 50,? Stamina:? 247,? Attack: Bite, 75 Dmg KEY: * means that it levels with the player until it changes completely. All information on this page is from the Bethesda Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Official game guide. Tkoeck (talk) 17:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I've encountered a bug several times where Alduin was completely invulnerable to any of my attacks while fighting him on The Throat of The World, and it makes it impossible to defeat him. I can still use Dragonrend and other shouts on him, but he is immune to any other kind of attack. I think this should be mentioned in a Bugs section. DownbeatWings (talk) 04:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC)DownbeatWings Alduin is stronger the any deadric Prince since he can consume the world and the world was made by the collective power of the Aedra and the Aedra are stronger then the deadraDragons king (talk) 04:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Dragon king Glitch? I've run into a problem several times where Alduin seems to be completely invincible to any attack. I've can use Dragonrend to get him to land, but beyond that nothing seems to affect him at all. I've tried magic, ranged weapons, mellee, enchanted and unenchanted and can't do any damage to him at all. So far this has only happened on the Throat of the World, and reloading works to fix it after a few attempts. Is this worth mentioning in the article? I'm playing on a fully updated version of the game, but havent' seen it hapen to anybody else. DownbeatWings (talk) 15:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC)DownbeatWings Yeah, it's happened to me --There were... Unfortunate complications... 16:54, December 17, 2014 (UTC)Honorzealot Interlanguage-Links Please add: de:Alduin der Weltenfresser (Skyrim) es:Alduin fr:Alduin it:Alduin nl:Alduin pl:Alduin ru:Алдуин Mike alias the Checker (talk) 21:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Your reason for thinking that the oldest and strongest dragon known as the firstborn and elder brother, eater of worlds, one who is and has always been, etc, not being the first born of a dragon god and father of all dragons being what exactly? Child? Ok before i report this i swear that this is one hundred % true. Im level 38 and im walking through the tundra. ( you know the wasteland area. ) and this elder dragon just flys around me so i prepare for a fight but it doesent attack instead it flys off all of a sudden when i hear a roar and some dragon speak so i turn around and see Alduin. But it turns out it wasnt because after i study the dragon a bit it seems like alduin with the coulour and the spikes but its actually thinner and with some red streaks. When i walk up to it catiously it comes up Talk: Vulalmul so i begin to talk lowering my ebony sword. After a short introduction it seems this is in fact a Female dragon! Amazed i continue the conversation a few words about shouts, dragons until we get to the point about Alduin. This Vulalmul dragon seems to be the daughter of Alduin. At first im thinking okay so what you here for revenge or something? but she actually thanks me saying i freed her from her mortal body. I ask What body and then she transforms into a spiked black and red argoinian. She said before flying off in dragon form that Alduin had punished her for spareing some children years ago and for also a possible rebellion. So what is this some like Massive Easter Egg or something and has anybody else encountered this? Once again i am telling the truth and this was also no mod as a matter of fact i dont even know how to mod or hack. 18:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :You don't need to know how to mod or hack in order to use mods. You're the only one reporting this, so seems highly unlikely that it's true. You can't be the only one in all of Skyrim gameplay to barely stumble upon something like this. How about listing all the mods that you are currently using, then post a little synopsis of each mod. 18:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Actually i dont have any mods installed. If i did id check the details. I dont know if it matters but this is the Xbox version aswell. I have recently installed Dawnguard though and i've never encountered Vulalmul before that. I dont even care for mods anyway because im not that type of guy i like to play the official content only. Once again im sorry if you are a bit angry and dubious but i know what i saw. 14:06, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::It's just hard to believe without proof, but a quick check in the creation kit for the name Vulalmul should clear up any doubts. 00:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's hard to beliave with no proof. I was surfin on net, with search word Vulalmul. No results found. Just this talk page. 08:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Grammatical Error In the header, I noticed a small grammatical problem. You need to change the "a" in the phrase " is a dragon whose return was a result of an Elder Scroll" to a "the." Then, it'll look like is a dragon whose return was the result of an Elder Scroll. [[w:c:plantsvszombies:User:KernelFodder|'KERNEL'fodder]] 14:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Alduin's soul Why cant you absorb alduins soul?Skyrimthebestgameever (talk) 01:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Weapons of his ancient foes..." Ok, when he says this, does he not mean the Thu'um and his ancient foes were the Tongues? This quote has been quite controversial, yet it seemed perfectly logical to me. Nerevarine465 (talk) 04:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Nerevarine465 ---Yes. This is in reference to the Dragonrend shout, not Ancient Nord weapons; somebody with mod rights needs to change this because it's foolish to lock a page with incorrect information. Also, the health seems to be incorrect. I am almost sure Alduin has scaling health as opposed to a fixed 2000, which is not so impressive at level 81. lepigpen Dragonbone armor I've seen something suggesting that Alduin will comment if you wear dragonbone armor. Can anyone confirm this? End Times (talk) 20:57, March 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Page Error' On the page where it says "Concept art of Alduin," there is instead a picture of the Pokemon Butterfree. However, when clicked on, it displays precisely what the caption says it ought to, and I cannot figure out how to fix this. Panic the Wolf (talk) 00:54, June 19, 2014 (UTC)Panic the Wolf Alduin and Sithis Does Alduin and Sithis have any connection to each other, since they are both the Nord Gods of chaos and destruction?NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:48, December 27, 2014 (UTC)